Episode 5
Synopsis Ichika is currently at his friend's place playing video games. Dan Gotanda says that Ichika must be having a great time at IS Academy, being around all the girls there. Ichika said that he's not, which Dan retorted that he's lying, saying that just reading his email makes him imagine of paradise. Ichika remarked that Dan is an idiot, but is glad that Lingyin transferred over as he had very few friends to talk to. Suddenly the door crashes open, due to Dan's sister, Ran, kicking the door open. She starts saying that lunch is ready and that he should go and eat soon, when she sees Ichika and suddenly gets nervous. Ichika smiles and apologizes for the sudden visit. Ran stood at the door staring at him for awhile, before looking at her own attire (mainly a loose top and unzipped shorts, showing a bit of her panties). Embarrassed, Ran ducks behind the wall and tidies herself up, before popping her head around the door and ask why is Ichika at their place. He replies that he is currently on an off-campus vacation and that he decided to drop in while checking on the status of his house. As Ran nervously confirms, Dan off-handedly said that she should knock next time, otherwise people might consider her to be a shameless woman, only to be frightened by her angry expression, and her fist (sporting the protruding nerve mark), while she asks why didn't he tell her about Ichika's arrival. He nervously says that it may have slipped his mind and gave a weak chuckle, while Ichika looks on puzzled. The next scene is at their restaurant, where Ran is serving Ichika lunch. As he is tucking in, she nervously say to make himself at home. Ichika remarks that she has changed her clothing (looking very prim and proper) and asks if she is going out. When she tries to say that it is not, Ichika had a sudden notion that she is going out on a date, which she abruptly says that it is not. Seeing Ichika's expression, Dan while drinking his tea, remarks that he must be acting the same way at school. When Ichika ask what does Dan mean, he only replied that he feels bad for Lingyin as well. Houki has been given her own room by Maya and leaves in anger when Ichika is being dense about it but makes him promise to go out with her should she win the inter-class tournament, which spreads into a rumor that the winner of the tournament gets a date with Ichika. At the same time, a transfer student, another "male" IS pilot from France named Charles Dunois, arrives much to the joy of the girls of the Academy due to Charles' Bishōnen looks and "interest" with Ichika, who also becomes Ichika's new roommate. While Ichika's class has IS practice with Lingyin's class, Chifuyu has Lingyin and Cecilia battle against Maya in a Rafale Revive IS, a 2nd generation IS made by Charles' father's corporation, which Maya easily defeats Lingyin and Cecilia's more advanced ISs. While Ichika is having lunch with Houki, Lingyin, Cecilia and Charles, the girls try to give Ichika their lunches, of which he enjoys Houki's best and feeds some of it to her, much to the other girls' anger. The next day, another transfer student from Germany named Laura Bodewig, an acquaintance of Chifuyu's, arrives much to the surprise of the class. Laura immediately walks to Ichika and slaps him, declaring she will not recognize him as Chifuyu's brother. Major Events * Charles Dunois and Laura Bodewig have been transferred to the IS Academy. * Houki is forced to change room. Characters * Dan Gotanda * Ichika Orimura * Ran Gotanda * Maya Yamada * Shinonono Houki * Cecilia Alcott * Charles Dunois * Chifuyu Orimura * Kaoruko Mayuzumi * Lingyin Huang * Kiyoka Aikawa * Laura Bodewig New Characters * Dan Gotanda * Ran Gotanda * Charles Dunois * Kiyoka Aikawa * Laura Bodewig Locations * Gotanda Eatery * Room 1025 * IS Academy * Training Ground 2 New Locations * Gotanda Eatery Quotes *''Houki: "I-I have something to tell you." Ichika: "What? You seem so serious." Houki: "About the grade level individual tournament next month...I-If I become the champion...Y-You'll go out with me!"'' - Houki to Ichika after they've been separated as roommates *''"I will not accept that you are her brother. I shall never accept it!"'' - Laura to Ichika after slapping him Category:Infinite Stratos Episodes